I'm a man!
by wicked-ohyeah
Summary: Ryan feels that he needs to prove a point as his masculinity is questionned.
1. I'm a man

**Not mine except for the story line. Enjoy.**

* * *

Ryan walked back to the table where his friends and coworkers were presently sitting, having drinks and talking.

"Guys! You'll never guess what just happen in the restroom!" He had a mixture of eagerness and shock look on his face.

"It had finally passed the three inches?" Esposito asked, face completely blank, pounding Castle fist.

"Very funny." He replied dryly.

"You were saying Ryan." Beckett urged him on.

"Anyway, as I was saying," He started, barely paying attention to the two men. "So I was in the restroom and all of the sudden this couple stumble in, making out, almost completely undressing each other not a care in the world before disappearing in a cabin. Can you believe it?!" He finished animatedly, looking at the faces of his friends, searching for the some kind of reaction. Instead he was met with blank faces and two arched eyebrows from Lanie and Esposito.

"That's it?" Javier questioned him, his face still showing how unimpressed he was with Ryan story.

"What do you mean 'that's it'?" Kevin asked back, not understanding the lack of excitement.

"If you'll excuse me, I'll be right back." Castle cut in.

"Castle sit down." Beckett ordered him, a light playfulness tone in her voice.

"But I was just…" He tried.

"Don't even think about it." She curtly said, Castle sat down quickly.

"Did you just hear what I said?" Ryan asked, not understanding why they didn't react much.

"Yeah dude we heard you, figures you're the only one who would get so scandalized about that." Javier offered, barely paying his friend any attention.

"What does that mean? Why would I be the only one?" Kevin asked back, slightly upset.

"Oh honey, do not take it the wrong way. It's just, you're not that type of man, you know?" Lanie tried, offering him a comforting smile.

"What type of man is that?!" He asked looking around to his friends, no one hurrying to answer him.

Except for Javier, who was always ready to rip off the Band-Aid. "'C'mon man, you know. The aggressive type, the one who's not afraid to get what he wants while still fully pleasuring his lady, all masculine, the man's man type." He explained.

"You don't think that I'm masculine?!" He probed, feeling insulted.

"You are male, I mean you definitely have all the parts… well I sure hope so." Castle added in.

"Castle, I don't think you're helping." Kate pointed, feeling bad for their friends.

"Ryan, you are a man. Just not that kind of man's man and that's okay." Lanie said as she rubbed his arm and squeezing his shoulder. "Now if you'll excuses me, I need to use the ladies room." She informed them before getting up.

Seeing the frown appearing on Kevin features, Beckett quickly decided to change the subject to something a bit more pleasing.

"I need to get a refill." Ryan declared not bothering to check if they wanted anything. He stood up and walked toward the bar before deviating from his trajectory and heading for the restrooms area. Without hesitation he pushed open the door designated for women.

Lanie, who was standing in front of the mirror putting on lipstick, didn't bother to turn around to look at the person who just entered the restroom. Ryan walked up to her, slid one hand on the small of her back and placed the other on her left hip so he could turn her around. The medical examiner let out a gasped at the contact, she barely registered the face that was inched away from hers. Ryan backed her up against the wall next to them, pinning her against it with his body. He faintly brushed her nose with his before going in for the kiss.

His fingers dug into her skin as his grip on her hip grew tighter as his other hand drifted to her jaw, as the kiss intensify. Kevin unabashedly glided both of his hands down to her back side, giving it a firm squeeze before traveling further down to her thighs. Grabbing them, he lifted her up and she instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist.

The detective pressed his crotch to her hot center and the kiss became more forceful, Lanie grabbed at the back of his head. He placed one hand under her breast, thumb slightly stroking the curve of it. The other caressing the skin present right under the hem of her skirt.

As Parish started to grind into him, he slowed the kiss but didn't weakened in its intensity. He trapped her bottom lip with his teeth, slightly tugging it before brushing it with his tongue and releasing it. He kept close to her, their forehead pressed against each other and lips brushing.

He freed her for his grasped, feet back on the ground. Both of his hands resting on her hips, he gave her a last peck.

"I'm a man." He whispered, his lips almost touching hers, eyes gazing straight into hers, before straightening himself, fixing his jacket and walking out and leaving a completely baffled Lanie on his wake.

"Wow" She whispered to herself.


	2. I'm your man

**So I had a spark of an idea to follow the first chapter...hope yall like it.**

* * *

"That's where you are wrong! A mummy has powers and a purpose, how the hell can a zombie win in a fight against it?!" Ryan exclaimed, completely perplexed by his opponent reasoning.

"You are delusional if you think…" Castle started but was shortly cut off by Esposito.

"That any of us are actually interested in this conversation! You guys are real geeks, how the hell you've managed to grab two of the most magnificent women I've ever had the pleasure to meet, that I'll never understand!" He declared, only receiving a dirty look from Kevin and a shock one from Castle.

"Aww thanks Espo!" Kate gave back with a wide smile.

"I'll have you know that I'm immensely charming, there was no way that she would've resisted for too long."

"But she did for long enough though." He answered back, eyebrows raised. He continued before Castle could place a word "Speaking of fine women, looks like your lady is being flirted with." He said to Ryan, bringing all of their attention to the bar, where Lanie stood with some unknown gentleman.

"Hmmm, I'm not worried." Ryan said, slightly frowning his eyebrows.

"Of course you're not." Javier proclaimed, hitting his friend's arm. "You're not man enough to fight for what's yours!" He finished.

"Ok, I think we've established how much of a man I really man. In fact I'm sure Lanie could tell you all about it!" He gave back smugly.

"No we're good, I do not need the imagery running in my mind." Castle said, scrunching his face.

"Anyways, I'm pretty sure Lanie can take care of it on her own." Kate pointed out before bringing her drink to her lips.

"Exactly, but most importantly, she's not my property. I am not worried." Kevin added trying to exude confidence.

"Maybe, but I don't think her new friend gets the message." Esposito gave back, pointing to the coroner's direction. The man was now rubbing her elbow.

"I'm just gonna…" Ryan began to say, before making his way to the bar.

"Huh huh." Esposito let out flatly.

"I'm very flattered but not interested." Lanie told the man standing before her, patiently but feeling the frustration coming.

"C'mon," The man tried seductively, gliding his hand further up her arm. A look of aversion started to develop on her face as Kevin appeared behind her.

"She said she wasn't interested, why don't you respect her wishes." Ryan let out with a tint of intimidation.

"And you are?" The man scoffed at him.

"Her man." He gave back coarsely, his face emotionless. Kevin slid his hand around her waist, his eyes never leaving the man standing before them.

The man only looked back at him and Lanie, who gave him a smug look, before scoffing once again "Whatever." He let out under his breath before walking away. Lanie turned around to face Ryan, placing her arms around his neck.

"My man huh?" She whispered, bringing her body closer to his.

"Well I am." He stated, his voice low as he dropped his hand toward the small of her back, drawing her closer to him. Kevin dropped his head to her neck, kissing the skin exposed to him, his hands gliding further down.

"I can say for a fact that I'm enjoying you being my man right now." Lanie whispered into his ear, unabashedly slithering her hand to the front of his pants, earning a raised eyebrow and a flirtatious smirk from him.

"I was trying to be a gentleman and maintain some restraint, but I'll gladly demonstrate how much I enjoy being your man," He started, starring her in the eye "Again and again and again." He finished accentuating each repeated word with a kiss.

"Let's go then." Lanie offered sultrily, leading the way toward the exit. Ryan followed without a word, only looking back at his friend still at the table, smirking and nodding at their direction.

"Ok, that's was…." Rick started but was left without words.

"Yeah." Beckett finished.

"For real, I will never understand how that happened." Javier said in confusion and disbelief.

* * *

**Thanks again for reading!**


End file.
